Gaiapedia:Sandbox/G-Virus
The G-Virus is the name of a virus created by crew of Map:G CORP NPC:LabTechs during October 2004, under the orders of Johnny K. Gambino. It works as a cell combiner which is able to create new cells with the strengths of both samples, while suppressing the weaknesses. History Development 2004 In 2000, Johnny K. Gambino hired a crew of labtechs for his company, Map:G CORP, as a result of former chief of research Edmund's decision of retiring from the company. This new crew of labtechs were hand-picked specifically for their willingness to experiment without being bound by ethics, which had been Edmund's reason for retiring in the first place, though this new crew noticeably lacked the level of genius the chief of research held. Gambino wanted to push the boundaries of science to greatness by harnessing the powers of life and death. With the construction of an Secret Underground Test Facility within Gambino's own home connecting to G-Corp, the creation of the G-Virus commenced. The early developments were largely done by retiree LabTech062 and LabTech247, both spent a great amount of time experimenting and studying cellular distortion, however, they did not work as partners. When LT247 applied his experiments to animals, such as the common rabbit the animals reaction to the chemical was a mutation that resulted in it expiring, it was disposed of by being placed in an incinerator. To reduce the number of failures by animal death, he began to use his fellow labtechs, injecting them with a live bacteria that is best described as the "synthetic fountain of youth", but eventually he injected himself. Taking note of the cellular acceleration to regenerate he became more fascinated by this creation. Unknowing to LT247, the failed experiment was recovered from the incinerator and was injected with experiment #410039 by LT062. With that phase passed it was on to experiment #410042, with one of its notable qualities being the ability to transfer from one host to another. Objective 2004 With the effects of a prototype G-Virus preforming successfully in its experimental phase, the reveal of its creation was given, to find a scientific way for Gambino to make his son, Gino Gambino, a worthy heir of the Gambino family. However this project was meant to be kept a secret from the public at all cost. So when LabTech013 stumbled upon the experiment he was murdered by LT247 via syringe full of G-Virus. Although his body was disposed of and a cover up was given, the labtechs were unaware of what happened and LT247 was unaware that the G-Virus caused the dead cells of LT013 to start merging with his partially living cells. This resulted in a mutant strain of the virus to be created. Halloween 2004 When LT013 was resurrected from the grave he lurched his way to the Gambino Mansion where a Halloween Bash and LT62's Retirement Party was held. Panic ensued when LT013 bit LabTech957 infecting him, this soon lead to other labtechs becoming infected and continuing till all were turned into a form of zombie. With the labtechs infected and their hunger for flesh growing they went on to infect Gaians who came to the party, that is when Gambino issued shotguns to those partygoers lucky enough to avoid infection. Days before the party a mysterious man, who was clearly a LabTech, appeared in the marketplace and began to sell vials of unknown liquid, this liquid turned out to be an antidote to counter the virus' negative effects. However the situation had gotten so out of control that another method was chosen, a virus-killing superweapon known as the Silent Flash initiated by security head Bucho and ordered by Gambino, who grabbed a vial of G-Virus before escaping. The superweapon was was able to wipe out the growing zombie hoard and obliterate the Mansion and underground lab in the process. Christmas 2004 With his mansion destroyed, money gone and his son missing, Gambino sunk into depression. However, he was determined to find his son, searching all over Gaia and close to giving up and flinging himself into Durem Reclamation Facility, a when voice stopped him, it was Gino's. Although glad to have his son before him, it was discovered that Gino had amnesia. March 2005 With Gambino Mansion destroyed and the second Gaia Anniversary Ball coming up, Users wondered where the party would be held. That is when two women, referred to as the Von Helson Sisters, sponsored the party at their mansion in Durem. Gambino disrupted the party which caused the sisters to take drastic measures by holding Gino hostage and forcing Gambino to leave the premises. During the party LabTechX appeared and rambled about situation with G-Corp not being over. Even LabTech123 (who was not present during the Halloween Bash) showed up to the Ball. April 2005 Gambino began to ask for donations from Gaians. These donations gradually led to the construction of a large tower displaying the G CORP logo at its peak. Although the sisters protested it was not enough to stop the final construction of the tower which was the rebuilt Gambino Mansion. With his status being challenged the motivation to create the tower was the result of the G-Virus Gambino had injected into himself, hoping to become his own heir. However, with nothing to combine with, the G-Virus lay unstable within him and slowly drove him into madness. It was Gino slowly regaining the memory of last year that snapped Gambino out of his madness, but it was short lived because Gambino had been shot by a sniper. As Gambino fell off the top of the tower, Gino jumped with him in a desperate act. As they both fell towards what would have been certain death for most, Gino and Johnny merged into one being, due to the G-Virus activating at the last minute. Due to this, Johnny was presumed dead, while Gino washed up at the beach of Isle de Gambino months later. Halloween 2005 With Gino Gambino taking on legacy of his father, he had the test facility rebuilt and rehired LabTech123. Gino was clueless as to what the originally labtechs were working on, LT123 included, but he managed to recreate the G-Virus by using a sample from a surviving lab animal, a rabbit called Grunny. The plans to continue the experiment were halted with the arrival of LabTechX, who freed the infected rabbits from their cages. During this time Gino had invited Gaians to a the newly rebuilt mansion for a party, while he and Sasha had a private dinner. It was Bucho who was left to host for the party, but soon requesting Gaians to capture grunnies that had found their way into the mansion. The capture of the creatures resulted in some Gaians becoming infected with the G-Virus. The Grunny plague was however put to a stop, as a sudden fire burned the mansion and lab down to the ground. Despite the structures, once again, being destroyed a lone vial of the virus miraculously survived the fire. The vial was however taken by an NPC:ElfTech, and brought to the Map:S CORP facility. November 2005 Under the instructions of Mrs. Claus, the elftech crew was ordered to use the G-Virus in an attempt to resurrect Santa and his GTMS (Gift Transport Mech Suit). However, as an unexpected result, Santa ended up merging with his GTMS. While battling Jack, "The Masque" managed to rip Santa out of the GTMS, returning him to normal. When the elftechs preformed their own experiments with the G-Virus, they discovered more of its properties. When chilled it seems to form a biomechanical bond. This symbiotic relationship contributes to mechanics being powered by natural cellular energy, while the organic material seems to gain the added function of the mechanics. With the experimentation on Yetis the G-Virus once again brought out the aggressive side of the injected subjects. April 2006 Exactly a year after the Tower of Gambino had fallen, and after the events of a Trial, Ian had been challenged to a duel to death at the Barton Cliffs by an enraged Gino. However, the duel was interrupted by the return of LabTechX, who appeared out of nowhere and injected Gino with a syringe full of the G-Virus. The reaction was instant and a mutating Gino grabbed LabtechX, both of them falling off the cliff, the G-Virus made Gino and Johnny separate in a massive explosion of energy. Currently, there are no known samples of the G-Virus in existence. See also * zOMG! wiki: G-Virus * Serum 3A * Item:Experiment 105 * Zombie * Grunny * NPC:LabTech062 * NPC:LabTech247 * NPC:LabTech013 * NPC:LabTechX * NPC:ElfTech247 * Halloween 2k4: Zombie Outbreak * Halloween 2k5: Grunny Invasion Category:Storyline glossary